1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to keepsakes and, more particularly, to a decorative keepsake configured to be filled with party favors, treats, small gifts, gift cards and/or greeting cards.
2. Prior Art
Every weekend, countless consumers across the country attend parties, showers and similar festive gatherings. Whether a surprise “Sweet 16” party thrown for a favorite adolescent, a bridal shower attended by a group of college friends, anniversary party which honors a couple married twenty-five years, parties and similar celebrations enable consumers to spend precious time with friends and loved ones in a fun and relaxing setting and/or even just a single card to a special person. At most parties and holiday celebrations, a festive mood is easily created through simple party decorations. While brightly colored streamers and balloons may be appropriate for a child's birthday party, soft glowing candles and beautiful floral arrangements are often the norm at elegant gatherings attended by adults. In many cases, gifts are exchanged between guests and the guest(s) of honor. Further, party hosts and hostesses themselves often offer a memento or keepsake to party guests as a means of celebrating a special day.
Accordingly, a need remains for a decorative keepsake configured to be filled with party favors, treats, small gifts, gift cards and/or greeting cards in order to overcome prior art shortcomings. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a decorative keepsake that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for being filled with party favors, treats, small gifts, gift cards and/or greeting cards.